Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-level converting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a five-level converting device.
Description of Related Art
In high power applications, compared to the low-voltage system, the current level of the medium-voltage system or of the high-voltage system is lower, and with higher efficiency and better economy. Therefore, the medium-voltage system and the high-voltage system are the best choices in the field of high power conversion.
For the medium-voltage system and the high-voltage system, the voltage rating and the larger dv/dt of the existing power devices are the two main problems, which makes the multi-level technology get more attention and application.